


my lovely christmas angel, tadashi-kun! (yamaguchi x reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Anime, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Mush, Haikyuu - Freeform, I LOVE YAMAGUCHI SO MUCH, Other, Yamaguchi Tadashi x Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, Yamaguchi is an angel, haikyuu!! - Freeform, yamaguchi is really shy, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform, yamaguchi x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your holiday was bleak and boring when you got sick in bed with a cold, right when all the winter festivities in Miyagi Prefecture began.You were destined to spend it alone, without anyone to give a Christmas kiss to just like last year.However, Tadashi Yamaguchi, a shy and bashful boy with a face full of freckles and a heart full of love turns this all around for you when he becomes your Christmas angel and visits you every single day with food and medicine while you're sick.





	my lovely christmas angel, tadashi-kun! (yamaguchi x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> i write a lot of tsukkiyama stuff, so i decided to try something new and write a reader story for a change! 
> 
> i always thought reader stories were awkward, but they grew on me after i read a few exo ones,,,,, 
> 
> anyways, here's what some of the lil symbols you'll see in the story mean:
> 
> (H/C) - hair colour  
> (E/C) - eye colour  
> (S/C) - skin colour  
> (F/F) - favourite food  
> (Y/N) - your name

 

> **_don't forget, make sure that you know what these symbols mean before you continue on! ♡_ **
> 
>   
>  (H/C) - hair colour  
>  (E/C) - eye colour  
>  (S/C) - skin colour  
>  (F/F) - favourite food  
>  (Y/N) - your name

* * *

**_December 22nd:_ **

You blew into the tissue you held against your runny nose. A nose redder than Rudolph’s. You’d be the obvious replacement for him on Santa’s reindeer team.  
You felt envious of the red-nosed reindeer. He probably wasn’t sick in bed with a cold!  
You had to admit it to yourself, you felt silly for being jealous of a make believe reindeer, but you like to pity yourself as much as you can when you’re ill.

  
You glared at the pile of used tissues you collected. You felt even more worthless than the litter than was overflowing from the waste bin’s rim.

Hearing the sudden sound of tapping on your door only taunted your headache. It made your head pound as if someone was knocking on it. You clasp your hands over your head and bury yourself further into your pillow.

You hear your caretaker call out to you, but their voice is drowned out by the stuffiness in your ears.

They stop talking, but the sound of cautious footsteps pitter pattering up the staircase quickly follows after.

You grab the corners of your pillow and cover your ears from the neverending noises that tease at your sensitive ears. You hope that they don’t come up to your room to chat. The last thing you’d like to do is waste what’s left of your fickle energy on meaningless conversation.

Then, you hear a familiar voice. It sounded softer, and had more youth and purity than your caretaker’s.

You force yourself to roll over from your side onto your back to meet the eyes of the boy that was standing over your bed.

  
You couldn’t be any more grateful to see Tadashi Yamaguchi, one of your closest friends at Karasuno High. 

You met him just a little over three months ago when you became one of the new managers for Karasuno’s male volleyball team. You’ve always admired his pride and perseverance to better himself at the sport. Watching him play was like watching a flower grow and bloom: inspiring and simply beautiful. Even if he wasn’t the best player, he had the best heart. Yamaguchi was a shy boy, but he always was kind to his teammates and the managers as well.   
Sometimes, you felt as if he was especially sweet towards you.

 

“Are you feeling okay?! You weren’t at school today so I came here to check on you and I just want to know if you’re okay and--” Yamaguchi pulled up a bean bag and immediately sat himself right at the edge of your bed. He looked up at you with concern in his chocolate brown puppy-dog eyes.

“--if you’re feeling fine and---”

You stop him before he was about to go on a nervous ramble.

“I’m fine, Tadashi. I just have a cold.” You give him a reassuring smile. You always thought it was cute how Yamaguchi was always more worried for you than you were for yourself.

He let out a sigh of relief and flopped down on the beanbag. “I’m so relieved… I ran all the way here as soon as school ended to make sure you were okay…..”

“You ran?!” You widen your eyes in shock and sit up on your bed.

“Y-Yeah….” A sheepish smile curled up at the corners of his lips.

“Aw, my hero.” You playfully take a Rilakkuma plushie from your bed and toss it gently at him. The stuffed animal hit Yamaguchi’s belly, making him laugh.

“Hey!” He smiled. He tried to sling the stuffed bear back when you shower him with more plushies.

“Aaahh!” Yamaguchi squealed, unable to contain his fit of giggles.

You both become immersed into the silliest, most childish, and guiltiest pleasures of them all: pillow fights

As you mindlessly catch and throw stuffed plushies all about the room with him, you notice that Yamaguchi was particularly cute to you today. The freckles sprinkled generously across  his cheeks, nose, and tummy looked prettier. His laughs sounded sweeter and more honeyed. His presence was simply extra lovely.

Being sick always makes your mind feel cloudy, which probably made you start to think about the possibilities of _dating_ Yamaguchi.

A plushie that fell into your lap woke you up from your daydream. Yamaguchi cowered jokingly, hiding his adorable smile with his hand. You throw the Pompompurin plush in your hand, and it hits Yamaguchi right on his freckled button nose.

You both laugh way too hard over that. You decide to focus on the pillow fight and shake off the thought of your crush on your best friend.

_**December 23rd:** _

You took yesterday’s frail condition for granted. Waking up this afternoon, you couldn’t even lift your body up off of the bed. Your entire body felt weak, as if your limbs were putty. Just one bat of an eyelash, and you felt sharp pains pierce through your head and chest. You sink your head into your tear-stained pillow and cry even harder.  
  
  
Yamaguchi walked in on your pitiful sobbing, and immediately rushed over to your bed. He sloppily placed the bags of goodies he brought for you on your nightstand, tipping over your alarm clock in the process. He frantically shifted his attention from the clock, up at your puffy and tired eyes, back at the clock, and then at you again. 

He ignored the clock he dropped and kneeled down next to you, scrambling through the wicker baskets he brought to find something.   
He cradled a tiny capsule peppermint oil in his shaky hands.

“What happened?! Where does it hurt?!” Yamaguchi cried out, looking at you with anxiousness in his eyes. You feel a pang of guilt strike your heart for making him worried.

“It’s my shoulders and back...” You cough out.

“D-Do you want me to give you this?! I-It’s peppermint oil! It’s a natural pain reliever!!” His voice was trembling even more than his hands were.

You nod and slip the blanket off of you.

Yamaguchi leans forward to lather on the cream on your shoulders in a circular motion. Surprisingly, you start to feel a slight relief.

“Alright, do you think you can you move a little so I-I….” Yamaguchi stammered.

You nod again, and roll over and lie down. Moving around exhausted most of your already diminished energy.

You look up at Yamaguchi, and you notice that he’s blushing. He has the cream on his hands, but he’s hesitating to get any closer to you. He averted his eyes away from your bare skin and looks down at the floor as he rubs the antidote down along your back.

“Y-You feel really hot….”

He reached for the thermometer he brought along with him and dangled it with an unsteady hand.

“I-Is it okay if I….”

You nod and let him put the thermometer between your lips. As soon as he’s done, you groan and slump back down on your pillow. Your head feels ten times heavier.

Yamaguchi watched you with a nervous look on his face. He grew even more nervous when he looked at the tiny digits on the thermometer.

“Umm… Y-You’ll be okay!!” He stammered. “Your temperature is a little high, but it’s not too bad!” He added with a kindhearted grin.

Just seeing how he cute he looked made you feel more at ease.

“Did you eat yet?”

You shake your head. A raspy cough escapes from your lungs.

“I brought lots of stuff for you!” Yamaguchi perked up. “I have some fresh and clean fruits and vegetables from our garden at home, and I also have a chicken noodle soup I made.” He beamed.

“I’m not hungry.” You mumble into your pillow.

Yamaguchi turned around behind him and held up one of the baskets he brought for you. “Oh yeah! I also have your favourite food, (F/F)!” Yamaguchi looked happy just to be showing you all of the lovely gifts he brought for you.

“I said I’m not hungry.” You growl. Your stone heavy eyelids close by themselves, and instead of seeing the cute freckled boy, you see dizzying flashes of lights.

“Oh...sorry.” The smile on Yamaguchi’s face faded away.   
As a final attempt to appeal to your appetite, he shyly took out a mason jar full of pink lemonade.

“You should at least try to drink something...You’re probably thirsty so--”

“No, thank you.” You angrily grumble. The throbbing in your head gets worse the more you move your mouth to talk.

Yamaguchi silently set down the jar of lemonade. He pulled up the same beanbag sofa he used yesterday and sat down on it.

“Just promise me you’ll eat or drink something later on, okay?” He whispered with a voice as small as the bow on his hair tie that held his ponytail together. 

You nod.   
Your feeble nod becomes the last interaction you make with Yamaguchi for the day. You submit yourself into a long catnap.  
  
  
From the sunset at five, until late at eleven at night, Yamaguchi becomes your guardian angel. He watches over you, making sure your temperature doesn’t get too hot, or that you wake up in the middle of your peaceful rest.  


It couldn’t have been no more than eleven thirty when you looked at a tired Yamaguchi fiddling with the hems of his ripped jet black jeans through your half-open eyelids.

Still sleepy, you start to mumble nonsense that you aren’t aware of.

Yamaguchi turns in your direction with a surprised expression on his face. He let out a pleased sigh, happy that you’re awake.

  
“Angel..” You sleepily mumble.

“Where?” Yamaguchi looked around the room in confusion.

“My lovely Christmas angel…”

Yamaguchi tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

“My angel...Tadashi…..” “...I love you..” You end your sleep-talking with a loud snore. You fell back asleep, blissfully daydreaming about Yamaguchi again.

Yamaguchi touched his flushed cheek with the tip of his finger. He looked down at his Christmas themed socks with a sheepish smile stuck on his face.

“...I love you too, (Y/N)” He let out a bashful laugh.

 

 _ **December 24th:** _  
  
It was a Christmas Eve miracle. You felt so divine and filled with holiday cheer again that it seemed too good to be true. You thought that this could only be the work of an angel.

  
Four hours after you woke up from your nap, Yamaguchi returned at your door with lunch bags filled with ready-to-go comfort food. Your best friend looked a little uncomfortable to be in your room today. He couldn’t look you in the face, and his voice sounded was tinier than a mouse's.

 

“You bought all this for me?” You swoon, eyeing the food he put on your nightstand.

“Y-Yeah..”

“Thank you, Tadashi!” You pull him into a big bear hug. It takes him a few seconds to return the hug, which you find awfully strange.   
  
  
He sits down on the usual bean bag chair, but distances himself a little further away from you.

As you much down on a toasty pizza slice, you feel pity for the boy sitting in front you.  
You reach into a paper bag and offer him something delicious to eat. After everything he’s done for you, it was only fair to show the cute boy a little love.

“Tadashi~” You call out.

He looks up at you with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“Do you want some?” You grin with chubby cheeks stuffed with pizza.

“It tastes like french fries.” You add.

The words ‘french fries’ were enough to lure the boy’s appetite. The strand of hair on top of his head perked up, and a smile spread on his face. He gave you a nod.

You sit up and lean in towards him, feeding him a piece of the cheesy bread.

After chewing down on it, he suddenly looks a little more spirited. Yamaguchi’s smile grows bigger.

You can’t help but laugh with how precious he seems in this moment. You grab a napkin from the bag and wipe off the cheese that was dribbling down from the corner of his lip. You notice his face becomes flushed while you’re cleaning off crumbs and bits from his mouth and cheeks. You look up at him and grin back at the blushing boy. He lowers his head and smiles even wider.

 

Behind him, you notice a drawing portfolio was set down next to the bean bag.

“Is that for your art class, Tadashi?” A curiosity sparkles in your (E/C) eyes.

He shakes his head up and down.

“Can I see what’s inside?”

He gives you another nod that looks more reluctant and uneasy. He grabs the paper portfolio beside him and opens up the flap to reveal some of the realistic drawings he’s been working on. Some of the pieces were half-colored or still just a simple sketch, but they were still as beautiful as his finished paintings and completed graphite drawings.

You look through pictures of mountains, city skylines, cherry blossom trees, and even animals he’s worked on.

You hold a drawing of a Shiba Inu puppy he drew and gushed and it.

“This is so adorable! Dogs are your favourite animals, aren’t they?” You beam a bright smile at your friend.

He wraps a hand around the nape of his neck bashfully. “Y-Yeah, they are. I-I’m glad you like it.”

“You know, you remind me of a puppy.”

“I do?” He tilted his head sideways.

You let out a laugh. “See, just like that! You’re tilting your head like a puppy!”

“O-Oh..” Yamaguchi covered his mouth with his hand.

“You’re also very loyal, just like a puppy. You’ve been visiting me for three days now!” You swoon.

You can make out the corners of a shy smile start to show on Yamaguchi’s covered face.

“And, you’re cute, just like a puppy.” You tease.

Suddenly, his whole face was enveloped with the colour red. He hides his face deeper into his hands.

You look at your redfaced friend with concern. Usually he’d respond to your teasing with a sweet laugh. It was unusual for him to blush and stutter so much whenever you gave him a compliment. You stand up off your bed and kneel down next to him.

“Tadashi, are you sick?” You gently pat his shoulder.

“No--” “Hey, wait! _You’re_ supposed to be in bed! _You’re_ the one that’s sick!” “You need to get better! You can’t be up! You--”

You playfully ruffle up Yamaguchi’s forest green locks of hair to calm him down. “I’m alright, don’t you fret about me.”

“I’m worried about _you_ though, you’ve been acting weird ever since you visited me today. You can’t even look me in the face--”  
“Tadashi!” You raise your voice slightly.

He jolts upwards and whines, almost like a puppy would. “Ahh! I’m sorry!! I’m sorry… ”   
  
“Look at me. Please.”

He faces you with the most blush you’ve ever seen on his freckled cheeks.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well….” Yamaguchi pushed the tips of his fingers together. If you weren’t so frustrated with how distant he was acting, you’d joke around about how adorable his nervous habits are.

 

“Do you remember what happened last night?”

“Everything up until now is just a big and messy blur to me, I’m sorry.” You soften your voice.

“Then, you probably don’t remember what you told me…”

You raise an eyebrow.

He flinches a tiny bit at your reaction, acting as if you’re about to scold him. “You were sleep talking.”

“I know I do that. I do that a lot….” You rest your cheek in your hand and laugh nervously. It was your turn to blush.

“You said stuff about me.”

“What did I say about you?” You look back up at him.

“You called me an angel.”

“You _are_ an angel, Tadashi. You’re one of the sweetest friends I could ever have. You took the time out of your day to come and take care of me when I was sick.” You teasingly pinch his cheek.

He didn’t laugh back.   
  
  
“You said you loved me.”   
  
  
“I do love you, you’re--”

“A good friend, I know.” Yamaguchi’s smile looked too broken to be genuine.

 

You don’t know exactly what motivated to do what you did next. It could’ve been the heat of the moment, or maybe it could’ve been that your head still felt too fuzzy to have crystal clear judgement. Possibly, it could’ve been that the boy so close to you was sweeter than a plate of chocolate chip cookies and his presence was enough to send you on a sugar rush.  
You could’ve called it whatever you wanted. A little angel’s push, an imaginary mistletoe, or even love.   
  
  
You leaned in close to Yamaguchi and planted a sweet and light kiss on his cheek.

If his face wasn’t already full of blush, it was definitely redder and brighter than Rudolph’s nose. He touched the kiss you made on his face in disbelief. He looked back up at you, speechless.

You didn’t need words to tell how he felt about it just by looking at his glittering and wide almond-shaped eyes.

“I _do_ love you, Tadashi. You’re the cutest, most precious person I know." "You’re my Christmas angel.” 

The joy in Yamaguchi’s grin instantly returned, and he looked more cheerful than ever. He was happy to hear you call him your angel, because you definitely meant it this time.

 

With this, he leaned in closer to you. So close, you could hear his fast heartbeat. Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around you, touching you delicately like a doll.   
  
“I love you too.” Yamaguchi says, as he returns the kiss you gave him.  


* * *

_**Afterstory (December 25th) :** _

 

Your angel made an unexpected visit to your door late at night on Christmas Day.

Peeking through the door, you saw that your Christmas angel was wearing a black suit, a festive candy-cane coloured bowtie, and was holding a gift for you that was bigger than he was himself.

 

You open the door and wrap your boyfriend in a bear hug, as if he was the present he was giving you. You greet him with an inviting smile.  
“Merry Christmas, Tadashi~!” 

Your kindness brought warmth to Yamaguchi’s heart. He no longer felt the cold coming from the windy gusts of snow outside, and your happiness to see him was enough to keep him warm for the winter.

“Merry Christmas, (Y/N)! I have something for you.”  
  
  
You take the large canvas from his mitten hands and flip it over. You gasp when you see what’s on the painting.

“Tadashi…” You look up at him and meet his cute, beady puppy eyes. “...This is beautiful!” You coo at the stunning drawing he did of you. You love how beautiful it looks all together, but you especially appreciate how he got every single detail about you right, from your (H/C) hair, (E/C) eyes, to your (S/C) skin.

He bows his head bashfully.

“I have a gift for you too.”

You dash right inside and carefully set the painting down on the coffee table in the lounge before grabbing what you needed.

You arrive back at the door faster than Yamaguchi could ask what you got for him.

You smiled to yourself, happy to see your boyfriend’s cute reaction to what you presented him with.

He held his hands over his heart, his mouth watering and eyes lit up with pure love. “Ahh…”

“I knew you’d like it!” You let him take the large bouquet filled with twenty dollars worth of at least four kinds of French fries from you.

He cradled the bouquet close to him and beamed happily. 

Then, he grew a little worried. With his other mitten, he placed his hand over his belly.  
“I want to eat all of this… it looks so good! But, I feel like I’d get sick if I did.” He wore a nervous smile.

  
  
You let out a sweet laugh and cup his freckled cheeks in your warm hands. You teasingly squish at them before sealing a kiss full on his lips.

You offer your lovely boyfriend a few words of reassurance that lift up his Christmas spirits.  
  
  
“If you get sick, I’ll come right over to take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far in the story, i just wanted to say thank you and happy holidays! i'm so honoured to share this story with you guys.
> 
> i would've love to made more christmas themed reader stories besides tsukki's and this one, but i just got incredibly lazy....
> 
> however, i do have a plan to implement a dance school AU for a pairing! it could possibly be tsukkiyama, or maybe another couple!  
> comment down below for any pairings from haikyuu, exo, bts, or touken ranbu that i could write about and i'll get to it!
> 
> thanks again for a lovely year of writing! i'm so grateful for all the support i've received in writing ♡


End file.
